


A Fistful of Stars

by mariachiMushroom



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god, your slutty old man cunt is eating my hand!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fistful of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to lemonsweetbread and hellomorningzoo for their advice.

Morty could hardly believe what was happening. After months of longing gazes, none-too-subtle hints, and desperate fapping, he'd finally cornered Rick in his room and confessed his unnatural lust. To his surprise, Rick hadn't portaled away in disgust. Instead, with a knowing smirk, he sat back on his cot, giving Morty full access to his body.

Morty writhed in Rick's clothed lap, grinding his crotch against Rick's own. Rick ran his fingers under the boy's shirt, kneaded the doughy skin of his waist. They'd just barely started touching, and the hard evidence of Morty's arousal was already pressing into Rick's stomach. But there was no corresponding bulge of flesh jutting from Rick's pants.

Seemed like Rick was too jaded to get hard from mere adolescent frotting. Morty just had to try harder. He lunged at Rick's lips, using his hair as a grip to press their mouths together. Their teeth clicked painfully, and Morty tasted iron. But Rick seemed to appreciate the inexperienced aggression. He slid his hands under the waistband of Morty's jeans, kneading his taut ass. Morty moaned.

“Fuck, Morty, you're really trying to-to drive me crazy, huh?” Morty gyrated his hips, just like the youtube stripper he'd watched in preparation.

“Yeah, Rick, y-you like that?”

“Couldn't have paid for a better show, Morty.” Rick slapped the boy's ass, earning a yelp. Morty's dick twitched. He again ground against Rick, seeking friction for his clothed member. But Rick's dick was still soft. Morty flopped against Rick's chest, defeated.

“Don't stop now, Morty, you're driving me crazy.”

“Stop mocking me, Rick. Y-you're not into me, I-I can't even get you up.” Oh god, what if this was all just a huge prank? Morty wouldn't put it past Rick to fake interest just to blackmail him with it later.

“Uhh, about that, Morty, if we're gonna get involved, there's something-something I need to tell you.”

“What, that you're only into space babes with at least three tits?”

“No! I mean, your grandpa—I'm—uhrg,” Rick trailed off, uncharacteristically tongue-tied. “I'll just show you.” Rick grabbed Morty's hand and guided it down the front of his pants. Instead of the limp dangling meat Morty was expecting, his fingers reached past coarse thatch and into a valley of soft slickness. “See how wet I am for you, Morty?”

“Rick, you have a v-v-vag-vag—” Morty couldn't bring himself to say the v-word, all his words falling into the moist hole that was Rick's genitalia.

“Yes, Morty, your grandpa has a cunt.”

“B-b-but you—” Was it rude to ask why Rick acted so obnoxiously masculine? It was probably rude. Morty swallowed and changed tack. “Why didn't you tell me before?” Rick rolled his eyes.

“Because it wasn't relevant before, Morty. Now are you going to keep gaping, or are you going to fuck my dripping cunt?”

“Oh-okay, Rick!” Now that Morty could handle. Tab A went into Slot B. How hard could it be?

Rick quickly shucked off his clothes, throwing them over the side of the bed, and Morty hastened to follow suit. There they sat, on Rick's hard mattress, completely exposed. Now he was looking, Morty could see two crescent moon scars underneath Rick's nipples, although they could just be leftovers from that giant lamprey attack a few weeks back.

“Like what you see, Morty?” Rick leered. Morty took it all in: the corded muscles visible under the thin skin of Rick's neck, the loose skin on his upper arms, the slight paunch. And, of course, the mounded triangle at the root of his legs. Entranced, Morty leaned forward and placed his fingers on either side of the folds.

“May I?”

“Of course, what do I look like, a blushing virgin?” Morty gently pried open the flesh with his thumbs, revealing dark, blood-purple folds of flesh shining wetly in the dim light. Protruding out of the folds was a nub, covered in a tiny sheath of its own. That must be the clitoris. Morty placed his thumb over the firm nub.

“Is this o-okay?” He ground down with his fingerpad. Rick jerked his legs closed.

“Ow, shit, too much!”

“Oh god, I-I'm sorry, Rick!” Morty pulled his hands away.

“No, no, you just gotta be softer. Don't mash it like a B-button. Here.” Rick took Morty's hand and guided it back to his slit. He placed his index finger a little underneath the clit.

“Now rub. Gently.” Morty moved his finger up and down, like he was rubbing the fuzz off a peach. “Mmm, yeah, that's good.” Rick rocked his hips forward into Morty's touches. He grasped Morty's erection, stroking it firmly. Morty bit his lip to stifle a moan as his dick throbbed, expanding in Rick's experienced hand. Just Morty reached maximum hardness, Rick took his hand away.

“Rick,” Morty whined. Rick pushed Morty onto his back, grinning viciously.

“Mmm, Morty, under me is a good look for you.” He straddled Morty's hips, his warm hole tantalizingly out of reach of Morty's cock. Rick nestled Morty's dick in his folds, sliding up and down his length. That hot friction, so close to what Morty wanted, was driving him mad, but years of “scare-em-straight” sex ed flashed before his eyes.

“Wait, s-shouldn't I be wearing a condom?”

“You're thirty years too late i-if you want to—unnf—want to knock me up.” Rick threw his head back as he ground his clit against the head of Morty's dick.

“Ohh, but what a-about STDs?”

“I don't have space AIDS, and—ah—everything else is curable.”

“Rick, that's really not reassuring—”

“And in you go!” Morty's complaints were silenced by the feel of a hot, velvety heat wrapping his dick. Rick lowered himself onto Morty's cock until Morty was completely sheathed in his grandpa. All thought left his head save for the primal instinct to rut into that hole. He grabbed Rick's hips and thrust upwards, for Rick to slam into him the other way. The sloppy slap of ass on hips served as the bass for the squeaking of the bedsprings.

“Hnng, yeah, Morty, gonna make you scream, gonna make you come with my slutty hole, gonna milk you dry,” Rick panted as he bounced on Morty's cock. His cunt rippled, clenching around Morty's length. For a boy used to only his hand, it was too much.

“Oh, god, Rick, y-you're too much, I-I'm gonna come!”

“H-hold on, Morty, you've gotta calm down—” Rick stopped moving, but it was too late.

“I-I'm coming!” Morty burst, pouring his essence into Rick's body. Rick sighed, and dutifully clenched his cunt to squeeze the jizz out of Morty's cock. When the last pulse faded, Morty flopped back on the bed, completely wrung out.

“That-that was amazing, Rick,” said Morty, a dopey grin blossoming on his face. Rick twisted his mouth and lifted off of Morty's softening cock.

“Easy for you to say, one-hit wonder. You lasted,” Rick pulled out a watch, “a whole two minutes. I barely got a rhythm going.” Rick reached under the bed. “Well, I can't say I didn't guess this would happen.” He pulled out a pump-bottle of lube and a massive black dildo. “Multi-orgasmic, and none of 'em from dicks,” he groused.

“A-are you really going to put that in you?” The fake dick was the size of Morty's forearm. He lifted up his own dick to compare, the flesh flopping sadly to the side.

“No, I just love the smell of lube, getting it all over my hands, smearing it into my hair, it really gets my engines firing,” said Rick, rubbing a generous dollop of lube all over the dildo. “Since you let me down yet again, Morty, I'm going to finish the job. You can watch. Or take a nap, whatever you want.” Rick positioned the dildo in front of his entrance.

“Wait!”

“What, Morty, I'm jonesing for the D over here.”

“I-I feel bad. I want to help, Rick.”

“Catch.” Rick threw the dildo at Morty, who fumbled the jiggly silicone. The dildo jumped out of his hands and landed on the carpeted ground. Morty grabbed it where it landed, but it was already covered in a layer of thin blue hairs.

“Nice going, Morty, now I'm going to have to boil it again. I hope Jerry likes bone soup.”

“I-I'm sorry Rick, I fucked up. Let me make it up to you.” Morty prodded his dick, but the usually-eager Morty Junior was still sleeping it off. “I-I have fingers?”

“Oh, you wanna do it like that? Vibrators were invented for a reason, Morty, but feel free to cramp your hand off.” Rick crossed his arms, but lay down with his legs bent upward. Morty scootched between Rick's legs and trailed a finger through his folds.

“O-okay, Rick, I'm going in.” He circled the slick hole with his index finger and pushed in. The inside of Rick's cunt was textured with little nubs, like fleshy carpet stubble. “I-is that good?”

“Pff, I've had a baby's head in there, what makes you think I can even feel your finger, Morty?” Morty pouted, and added his middle finger.

“How about now?”

“Yeah, I'm feeling something now. Something called 'use more lube, dumbass.' It's not rocket science.” In exasperation, Morty slathered himself until his hand was dripping all over the bed. He stuck his fingers back into Rick's cunt, ramming them in and out violently until he was practically punching Rick's crotch.

“What about this, is this hardcore enough for you?” Rick grabbed Morty's wrist.

“Jesus, Morty, you're terrible at this. All you have to do is just curl your fingers. Do it up, towards the belly.” Rick demonstrated, hooking and unhooking his digits. Morty took a few deep breaths until his heart rate steadied, and stuck his fingers back in Rick's hole.

His fingers squelched as they squished around in Rick's cunt. Morty watched Rick's face for a reaction. The man seemed to be calibrating, giving Morty commands to follow.

“A little deeper, a little to the left, no, not your left, my left—ah!” Rick cut off with a squeak when Morty's fingers finally hit a peculiar flap of flesh.

“Is that good?”

“Tha—ah! Fu-fuck, Moorrr—ng!” Holy shit, Rick couldn't even say Morty's name. Grinning cattishly, Morty paused his hand.

“Huh? I can't understand you, Rick.” Rick glared.

“Morty, you little shit, don't sto—ah!” Morty returned to massaging that flap of flesh and Rick's eyes opened wide, like he was receiving a revelation. Or having brainwashing messages beamed into his skull. Either way, he arched his back and pressed himself into Morty's fingers.

“Muh—muh—moorr—” Spittle collected at the corner of Rick's mouth. Revenge was too much fun to go easy on him now.

“What is it, Rick?”

“More!” Rick spat out in one breath. Morty pressed a third finger into Rick's throbbing cunt. He resumed stroking that one spot in Rick that turned him into a quivering sack of nerves. Each of Rick's breaths turned into a panting moan. His head drooped to the side.

“Wow, Rick, you're getting pretty floppy. If it's too much for you to handle, I can always stop.”

“More!” Rick snarled, glaring at Morty. Morty pulled out to re-lube and for Rick to catch a shaking, shuddery breath, then pushed four fingers inside. It was so tight inside Rick, Morty couldn't curl his fingers anymore. He resorted to pistoning his hand in and out, fucking Rick's cunt with his hand. His digits were squeezed by a strong contraction.

“Haha, wow, Rick, you're pretty strong down there. It feels like you're gonna crush my hand. Must be reaching your limit, huh?” Panting, sweating, Rick looked Morty right in the eye.

“More.”

“Oh, wow, uhh, Rick, really? You're getting really, really stretched out. Are you sure?” Rick nodded. Morty pulled out and re-lubed his whole hand, more for his own peace of mind than Ricks.

“O-okay, this is it. The whole hand. In I go,” Morty said, giving Rick every opportunity to back out. The only way to even get all his fingers inside was to push the tips together until they made a cone-like shape. Morty pushed deeper and deeper until his fingers were knuckle-deep.

Morty resumed hand-fucking Rick, worrying all the while. Was there such a thing as vaginal incontinence? Was Morty going to tear Rick's hole? Rick was doing his best impression of a snowman in the sun: sagging, drooping, leaking water from his pores and his eyes. He needed to end this before he fucked Rick to death.

Morty remembered what Rick had said about the clit, and started rubbing the general area. He was trying to stay gentle, but it was a little difficult when the entire area was being distorted by his hand. Rick didn't seem to mind when he accidentally pressed his thumb on the clit, so Morty started rubbing more vigorously.

“M-Morty, I-I'm, I'm gonna—”

All of a sudden, Rick's whole body jerked, abs jack-knifing, legs twitching. His eyes fluttered up until only the whites were visible. A powerful wave of contractions squeezed Morty's hand, sucking him the rest of the way inside.

“Oh my god, your slutty old man cunt is eating my hand!” All Morty could do was ride it out, continue rubbing the clit, and hope that his hand would still be attached when it was all over.

Rick jerked and shuddered through his completion, mouth open in a silent cry. Finally, his whole body exhaled. Morty pulled out his hand, coated with a frothy white mixture of jizz, vaginal fluids, and lube. Now flopped flat on the bed, Rick burst into a grin.

“Morty, you did it! Now that's what I call mind-blowing! Come here.” Rick pulled Morty onto his sweaty body. Morty curled up next to Rick, resting his head on Rick's bony shoulder.

“That was crazy, Rick, I-I put my whole hand in you! Aren't you gonna be all stretched out now?”

“I'll be fine, Morty, I-I'll tighten up again. Man, vaginas. Aren't they amazing? I mean, I've smuggled so much stuff up there, it's practically a pocket dimension!”

“Yeah, Rick.” Morty lay his sticky hand flat on Rick's chest, right on a pec. His thumb lined a curved scar. “Uhh, Rick, what's up with the—” Rick interrupted Morty by grabbing his hand.

“You got a strong arm on you, kid, you were really hammering away there.” Rick rubbed Morty's forearm along the lines of his tendons, squeezing out the soreness. “But, you don't have to do it manually like it's the Victorian era, we have machines for that now.”

“I liked it, Rick. I-I really got to feel you.”

“Heh, yeah you got to feel me. Maybe next time you'll get both hands in me, wouldn't that be special?”

“Wait—there's no way—I can't—”

“We'll work our way up to it.” Morty threaded his right hand through Rick's left, squeezing Rick's slim, bony digits.

“Yeah. We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on a true story.
> 
> If you like what I got, follow me on Dreamwidth! I'm mariachiMushroom there as well.


End file.
